The existing rotary valve includes a fixed unit, a water diversion body, a drive shaft and a rocker. The fixed unit has an inlet waterway and at least tow outlet waterways. The water diversion body is rotatably connected to the fixed unit inside, and the switch of the outlet waterways to connect to the inlet waterway is realized by the relative rotary of the water diversion body and the fixed unit. The drive shaft is disposed with a fixed end and a control end, the fixed end is fixed to the water diversion body, while the control end is extended out of the fixed unit to be fixed to the rocker. The existing rotary valve has disadvantages as below: firstly, as the drive shaft and the rocker can not self-reset, they are positioned in different place in different status, which is not convenient for the user's operation; secondly, as the water diversion body, the drive shaft and the rocker are fixed together, whether the rotary of the water diversion body is positioned accurately is controlled by the rocker, it may be over rotated or not rotated enough. It's unable guarantee the reliability of switch.